FwPCMH15
is the fifteenth episode of Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart the sequel to Futari Wa Pretty Cure. Synopsis At school, Hikari again stares at the sky through a window while her classmates chatter with their friends. Seeing how lonely Hikari seems, Nao and Miu decide to invite her to go with them to a flea market in the weekend. When they all go, Nao asks what Hikari does on weekends usually, and Hikari tells about working at her cousin's cafe. Then, when Nao wants to know if it's okay she isn't helping there today, Hikari explains that Akane told her to "study life". Hikari's two classmates exclaim at the formality Hikari speaks with, saying just "yeah" is fine. The three girls go to a flea market, looking through clothes and things they thought were cool and cute. Later sit on a bench, talking about who they look up to (example: Seniors, role models, idols at school) . Hikari remembers Nagisa's reaction to Fujipi from before, and mutters her name. At once, Miu and Nao agree that Nagisa is cool, Nao thinking she is the best. Miu thinks Honoka is the best, and the two of them mimics their role models. The two friends almost argue when Miu comments that Nao will never fulfill her wish of becoming exactly like Nagisa. Nagisa comes from shopping some bread for her mother and came across them. She chats with Hikari while Nao and Miu stare at her in awe before introducing themselves. Nagisa was quite surprised by their cheerfulness/ enthusium. Honoka left the library and enjoyed the nice weather before going to the same market. Meanwhile, Nagisa, Hikari, Nao, and Miu were walking together. They got excited when Hikari answered their question of being friends with Honoka and Nagisa got frightened when they shouted out. When Nagisa suggested they should take a break, a basketball rolled down to her feet from a basketball game nearby and Nao throws it to the players. Nao asks Nagisa that they should play since Nagisa is great at basketball, which Nagisa tells her she never played. Nao was shocked hearing what Nagisa said and begins to mimics her explaining she is the Larcrosse captain and she's afraid of a little basketball game. Miu joins Nao mimicing as Honoka telling about the history of Basketball. Nagisa was confound by their performance. Nao talks to the players and tells the girls that they could play for a bit. Nagisa was worried that they were going to face male high schoolers and Nao told her to not worry that they have Nagisa, shocking her before pulled away. Hikari asks if Miu isn't playing and Miu explained she's not good at sports. Nao called her name to come play shocking Hikari. Miu pushes her to go join and tells her to "Get out there and 'study life' " The game starts with the girls start first insisted by the boys . Miu sits and watch, a special person came over surprising Miu. Nagisa got the ball and passed it to Hikari. Hikari nervously, throw the balls the ball to the basket, but swiftly stolen away by one of the boys and got a point. Hikari apoligized to Nao, but Nao tells her to brush it off. Miu worried about the girls that they are facing high schoolers and fear they were going to lose. Honoka beside her asks if Nao was her friend on the court. Miu told Honoka her name and Honoka says she's really good. Miu was dumbfounded from talking to Honoka, her role model. In the game, the girls were trying their best, but the boys were winning throwing the balls into the baskets. The girls were exhausted trying to catch their breath. One of the boys step up to Nagisa suggesting she and the girls can borrow the ball for shoots and quit the game. Nagisa looks at Nao, seeing how hard she tried, asked to play a little longer. Then Honoka shouted a break. Nagisa was glad to see her. She told Nagisa to move like in lacrosse, even though the ball is a little bit bigger. For Nao she told to trust a bit more in her team and don't worry about Nagisa and Hikari. Just play. For Hikari she said, that she is often on good position, and she should shoot. Then the girls returned to the game. Nagisa tried moving like in lacrosse, and scored a goal. Later, Hikari tried taking the ball, but she was scared and fell. She was cleaning her dust, when the ball rolled her way. Hikari took it, and, seeing the buy coming her way, she shooted the ball, and it went in. Then Nao and Miu came to Hikari - they won - and thanked her, calling her by her name. Hikari was glad. Then Seekun and Puran came, because Seekkun felt a Queen, and Puran was amazed by all pure hearts they putted in sport. And Circula was watching them with it's bad eye. Suddenly, sky got dark. Circulas came, and asked, what relationship is beween those little floating things (Heartiels) and the Queen's ressurection. Nagisa said, that there is no relationship, and Circulas understood, that there was a relationship. He said he'll just ask Queen's life (Hikari) over there, and the girls transformed. They threw Circulas up, but he said, that they are weak. He said, that Garden of Rainbows will be consued by darkness, and Hikari opposed that. She transformed to Luminous, and Circulas came to her, but was stopped by Black and White. Circulas asked, why is she protecting those powerless things, and Luminous said, that they are not powerless - they were the first in her class to invite her out. Then the girls combined their powers and used Extreme Luminario. Next day at school, Nagisa was telling Honoka, that yesterday when everyone won, they were so happy and started eating bread. When Nagisa returned to the store, the bread was all sold out, and her mom was really angry. Honoka asked, wasn't she the one who ate the most, and Nagisa said, that she was hungry. Then Nao and Miu ran by, and stopped a bit to say hello. They said, that they have morning duties today, and have to hurry. Then Hikari ran by too, saying, that she has morning duty too. She followed Nao and Miu calling them by their names, and Nagisa and Honoka smiled. Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Fujita Akane *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Seekun, Pyuan *Circulas *Tabata Nao *Kagayama Miu Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart